


Negotiations

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three friends draw metaphorical straws</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic, prompt: Burn Notice, any, any or all genderswapped

Fion was, as always, ready to fight. His shirt was grease-stained and torn as he pushed his way out from beneath the car. “Which one of you’d going to be the bait?”

Samantha tossed back her dark curls. “I’ve already been through that part of my life. Sucked while it was happening, not going back there.” She knocked back a sip of beer.

“Your turn, Michaela.”

She shakes her head. “I’m running this conflict. Someone has to be Samantha Stephens, globetrotting cocaine addict.”

“I’ll do drag,” Fion suggested.

“We met with them already. I think it’s your turn, Fion.” She rested a hand against her lover’s chest.

He huffed the red curls under her chest brushing her fingers. “All right. But you’re buying me those new Prada dress shoes if we pull this off.”


End file.
